Bad Beginnings
by Bunnicula03
Summary: Usagi picks up some bad vibes w Mamoru & decides to let him know she knows. May do another chap. 2 at the most. I will try my BEST to update soon. Probably the middle of December, though.


**Bad Beginnings**

**_Summary: Usagi has been feeling odd vibes lately and now she knows why. She knows that Mamoru is not completely happy with her so she decides to tell him at the talent contest how she feels. Please read and review if you like. Hope you like my song/poem. Thanks._**

'_I see the way you look at her and the way she looks at you…'_

Usagi sighs with her head down.

'_Maybe we're not to be right now. You two try to hide your feelings. It hurts, but it hurts most to know that I am the cause of your sadness, my friends. The future will still come. Mamo-chan and his queen can still rule the earth. Wonder what they'll call it? Utopia? And I will still have to rule over the Moon Kingdom, watch over and protect this galaxy. Yes, all will be well concerning our futures. Now to release them.'_

Usagi sighs once more as she continues walking to the shrine to meet her friends.

"Hey everyone! Have you guys decided what you're doing for the talent show?" Usagi asks as she takes a seat next to Mako. "Yeah! I'm working on my song and my dance that I plan to blow their minds with!" squeaks Mina. "You'll blow them away alright… willingly into their own graves." Rei says. "Rei, be nice. So, Usagi do you plan on doing anything? We all know that Rei and Minako plan on singing, what about you?" adds Ami.

Usagi laughs glancing from Minako to rei and says "It seems that we all have similar talents. I've been working on a song of my own. Oh, this will be fun! All of you are going to be there right? Mamo-chan already confirmed. Mako? Ami? Aren't you going to wow them with something?"

Mako laughs. "No thanks Usa but I'll definitely be in the crowd cheering all of you on and scouting for some cuties. Ami aren't you going to go and wow them with some quamtum physics or something?" "Ouch, Mako, ouch. Am I nothing but a brain to all of you? A blue-haired, tranquil, beautiful brain?" Ami grins as the girls laugh. "I love it when you loosen up Ami and defend me from the evil entity called Rei." Rei growls. "Whatever Odango-atama. I hope you don't trip and take the sound system with you. I honestly don't know how Mamoru puts up with you!" "Hey!" shouts Usagi.

"Neither do I." says Haruka as they step through the doors of the shrine. "Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru what brings you guys here?" questions Mako. "We just came by to see if you girls were entering the talent contest. Haruka and I will be signing photographs and performing for charity during 'half time'." "Cool!" says Minako. "So you're just going to go and make all of us look bad, eh?" "Didn't think I had to perform to do that." Haruka says as Michiru hits her on the arm and Hotaru giggles. "It's all in fun, ne? I may do something myself." Says Hotaru. "Maybe we can all go to dinner afterwards?" Everyone says yes to Michiru's offer. "Alright, well we have to be going. See you soon and good luck, girls." "Byeeee!" "Good, everyone will be there!" says Minako. Usagi looks a Minako for a moment then jumps up as if forgetting something. "Guys, I have to go! I, uh, have something to do! See ya!" Usagi zooms out the shrine doors in record time.

BBRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGG

"Moshi moshi. Mamoru speaking." "… Hi Mamoru, umm this is Minako. Can you meet me at the Crown in about 20? It's very important." Asks Minako. Mamoru sighs. No longer avoiding it. "Sure, Minako. Bye" "Bye."

"So… what do I owe the pleasure, Minako?"

Minako motions for Mamoru to have a seat in front of her in the back booth. "We seriously need to work out some details. We've been avoiding each other for too long and I can see that it's starting to show to the others." "Minako… I don't know where to begin. The memories of you and me. I just can't…" "I know Mamoru, I know. I'm frustrated as hell! I don't want to make light of this, but I don't want to be hated either." "No one is going to hate you, Minako. This has nothing to do with them only us… and maybe Usako." "Yeah. Maybe. I don't think we should tell her, Mamoru. What's done is done. It's in the past. You know how I feel about you and vice versa. It's just… crazy. Are we deceiving them? Usa?" Mamoru wipes his smooth hand over his rough face. "My mind says no, but my heart says yes. Should we tell her, Minako?" Minako drops her forehead to the cool counter. "I don't want to Mamoru. I know how she'll react. She'll think that she did something wrong to make you come to me and me to you. She'll be hurt for a while then she'll blame it all on herself something neither one of us had control over." They both just sat there in silence as time ticked by.

"Minako… what if there's more that we just don't see? Feelings that will pop up later… feelings that neither one of us knew we had. I LOVE Usako Minako, but these past few weeks I've been wondering…." "… if you were ever worthy, Mamoru? I know what you mean. How could we have done this and let it stay a secret this long? I think she's starting to suspect something." "What? Usa? No… she, I just don't want her to…" "I know, Mamoru. Once again I know but we have to tell her… of the past. That we once were lovers during the Silver Millenium…."

"…. We were all adults back then, minus Princess Serenity. The inner court was about the same age as Prince Endymion during the Silver Millenium. I remember how much of a handful she was to watch. I remember the night I went to Earth and met Prince Endymion… the night we… made love." "So do I, Minako. So do I. I'm so confused with these memories. I remember that it was only one night though." "And what a night it was!" Minako whispers fiercely. "I swear it was hard trying to be the same ol' Minako with THAT running through my head 24/7! Still, I don't think it was serious, Mamoru. I don't think we loved each other. I think we were just two adults seeking pleasure. Princess Serenity was younger then, she hasn't come of age yet and you two didn't meet yet…." Mamoru adds. "Still we lied to her… Lied seems so bad. Still we kept it a secret that we already knew each other. We agreed that since it happened before us… Serenity and Endymion that is… that we need not worry with revealing that information to her. Did we go about it the right way, Minako? I feel as if a millennia worth of guilt is weighing me down." Minako suddenly brightens up. "Don't worry, Mamoru! We'll get through this! It'll be a bit rough at first, but we will! Both of us know how you feel for Usa and to be quite honestly Mamoru…. Uh, I don't love you at all. I mean in THAT way! Maybe as a brother, but you get my point?" Mamoru nods. "Yes, I feel the same. We'll tell Usako soon. I don't like having secrets. I've learned the longer you keep it, the worse it hurts." Mamoru nods again with a slight smile. "Yes, me and my Usako will get through it. She won't get rid of me that easily." Minako yawns and stretchs and she stands. "I'm soooo glad we got that out of the way! See ya, Mamoru! And don't forget talent show tomorrow!" Minako shouts overhead as she exits the crown. Mamoru follows. "Wouldn't miss if for the world."

"Now please welcome to the stage Usagi Tsukino! She will be singing a song she wrote titled "Free Yourself." The crowd whoops and whistles. Catcalls and yells can be heard coming from a certain section of the crowd. Usagi steps out on the stage with her hair out of its primary hairdo, instead flowing down her back, trailing behind her in all its glory. Looking outstanding in her white halter-top dress and white wedged heels she takes to the mike.

"Hi everyone. This song goes out to one of my very best friends and my Mamo-chan." She takes a shakey breath… _here I go._

I'm no psychic,

But she's your sidekick

In this new life.

My prince, my protector

_Usagi looks at Mamoru._

Your Dark Knight.

_Usagi looks at Mina-chan._

My guardian, my 'twin'

Your Aphrodite.

I know what you feel inside.

_Mamoru and Minako stare on in horror._

You cry for a love

You were cruelly denied.

You fight your emotions,

Denying them in the light.

Fleeting glances follow you

Willing your love of him to die

As you continue to love him from the side

I've discovered that men do cry.

_Usagi continues as she walks slowly across the stage._

We all come to a point in our lives

Where everything goes wrong despite

How hard we endure and fight

The battles and demons inside

I know you are unhappy

I can see it in your eyes

Your voice, your touch, your stride

All scream your pain.

_Mako, Rei, Haruka, and Michiruare looking at Minako and Mamoru thinking 'What the hell?'_

Unrequited love is my pain

In your heart you don't feel the same

That I feel for you as you feel for her

Just don't lie about us

I didn't come to reminisce

To torture you with unwanted kisses.

Only to rescue you from yourself

I love you Mamo-chan no matter what.

I love you Mina-chan all the same

This triangle can no longer remain

I can't stand to be in or see your pain

Free yourself… from me.

I love you guys!

_Usagi ends the song with a teary smile._

'Now for the finale.' Usagi thinks. She cuts her link with Mamoru, freeing him for this lifetime.

_**The end.**_


End file.
